Ugly Swan no more
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Bella est intimidé par Edward et sa bande. Elle décide de vivre avec Renée, laissant son frère et son père. Renée épouse Phil et Bella par en Italie dans un pensionnat. Bella revient à Forks pour sa dernière année au lycée, que vas-t-il se passer ? / TRADUCTION.
1. Départ de Forks

**Coucou tout le monde, cela fait un moment que j'ai finit de traduire la fiction L'amour d'un garde et beaucoup de personne m'avait demander si je comptais en traduire une autre avec ce couple, eh bien oui, en voici une autre. Les chapitre ne vont pas être aussi fréquent que les autres, vous n'allez pas avoir un chapitre tout les jours. =) J'espère que vous allez être autant pour cette fiction aussi. =)**

**Je vous laisse avec le résumé Complet. =)**

_Bella est intimidé par Edward et sa bande. Elle en a finalement assez et décide d'emménager avec sa mère, laissant Emmett et Charlie à Forks. Renée se marie avec Phil Dwyer, joueur de basebal, Bella décide donc de se rendre dans une école en Italie, pour les laisser entre-eux. Elle retourne à Forks pour sa dernière année au lycée et y revoit Edward et sa bande. Que vas-t-il se passer ?_

**Bonne lecture, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =) La lecture peux tout de même être difficile pour les gens sensible.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : **Départ de Forks.

**BELLA POV, A 13 ANS.**

« Rendez-vous demain Swan. »Edward ricane et monte dans la voiture et les parents partent. Ils n'ont pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. A moins qu'ils ne s'en soucient pas. Je remarque la menace qu'Edward avait mise dans se mots.

« Bye Bella, je te vois demain. »Me dit à voix basse ma meilleure amie Angela avec un petit sourire. « Tu as eu un bon anniversaire, Bella. »Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers ses parents.

Je commence à marcher vers ma maison sans prendre la peine d'attendre mon frère Emmett. J'en ai assez de tout cela, qu'il m'intimide et m'appelle la « vilaine Swan » ainsi que la geek.

Ça se passe depuis que j'ai sept ans. Cela a commencé le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est vrai, six ans que je suis victime d'intimidation et je ne fais rien. Probablement parce que personne ne me croit et que je ne voulais pas que cela empire. Juste parce que j'aime lire et ne pas être en retard dans mon travail ne veut pas dire que je suis une geek. Je veux dire, ma vue n'est pas mauvaise, donc je n'ai pas besoin de porter des lunettes.

**FLASHBACK ( Trois ans avant. )**

_Je sors de la cafétéria pour me rendre dans mon casier pour déposer mes livres. J'ouvre mon casier et un ballon remplie d'eau me tombe dessus. La bonne journée pour porter un t-shirt blanc. Mon t-shirt blanc est maintenant trempé et me coule comme si s'était une seconde peau. Ce serais très probable, je suis blanche comme un linge. « Ah ! Swan s'est mouillé ! »Mike se met à rire en venant vers moi. « Dit quelque chose à Emmett et la situation empire ! »Menace-t-il. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai sport comme prochain cours, je pourrais me changer de t-shirt._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

Bien sûr, j'ai tenu ma promesse et je n'ai rien dit à Emmett, il ne sait pas encore que ce sont ses amis que me batte et m'intimident.

**FLASHBACK ( Plus tôt dans la journée, anniversaire de Bella. )**

_« Hey attend Swan ! Je dois te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! »Me crie Rosalie, la pétasse blonde. Je m'arrête et me retourne. Elle courre vers moi et me frappe dans l'estomac. Je tombe sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Elle a peut-être 13 ans, mais elle sait comment donner un coup de poing. Alors que je ne sais pas comment me défendre._

_« Joyeux treizième anniversaire, Swan. A demain. »Elle ricane et se dirige vers la porte. Elle saute dans la voiture de ses parents et ils s'en vont, me laissant rentrer à pied._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

C'est bien pire que ce qu'ils font habituellement, mais ils me font beaucoup de choses, comme me frapper dans les vestiaires du gymnase, ainsi que de m'y enfermer, me jeter des balles dans le ventre quand nous jouons au Dogeball, ils jettent même ma propre nourriture sur moi en me narguant en disant que je suis trop grosse et que je n'arrive pas à marcher sur un surface plane sans tomber. Les pires choses qu'ils me font, c'est pendants mes anniversaires. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour rendre ma vie impossible. Ils trouvent amusant de me faire mal et de m'entendre souffrir. « Bella ! Attend-moi ! »Me crie Emmett derrière moi. Je continue de marcher, il me rattraperait.

J'essuie les larmes de mon visage. Je viens de prendre une décision. Je vais partir vivre avec ma mère pendant un certain temps. Je peux devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Pas la geek Swan comme je le suis ici. Je pouvais commencer une nouvelle vie, ce qui serait bien. Emmett me rejoins et marche à mes côtés. « Ton cadeau d'anniversaire est dans la maison, Belly-bear. »Dit-il. Je simule un sourire et me tourne vers, espèrent qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Merci Emmy-bear, mais tu n'as pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit. »Dis-je. Je ne voulais jamais rien pour mon anniversaire, mais il m'achetait toujours quelque chose.

« Bella, est-ce que tu as pleuré ? »Demande Emmett. Il savait que des personnes me battaient, seulement il ne savait pas c'était.

« Non. »Lui dis-je en me détournant de lui. Il met sa main sous mon menton, relevant ainsi mon visage pour que je le regarde.

« Qui est-ce Bella ? Je vais les frapper pour toi. »Dit Emmett, la colère apparente dans ses yeux. Il ne sait même pas qu'il vient de dire qu'il frapperait ses meilleures amies. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Emmett, je ne peux pas l'éloigner de ses amis.

« Non Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. »Dis-je à nouveau. C'est ce que je dis à chaque fois qu'il me le demande.

« Bella ! Ça se passe depuis trois ans ! Laisse-moi savoir qui s'est pour que je puisse y mettre un terme. S'il te plaît, dit-le moi. »Demande Emmett. Il pense que cela se produit depuis trois ans et non six.

« Je dois dire quelque chose une fois que nous serions rentré à la maison. »Je pense que c'est mieux de le dire à Emmett et à Charlie en même temps.

« D'accord Bella, tu peux me le dire que tu serais prête, mais je ne vais pas renoncer. »Promet Emmett.

_Il ne renonce pas, mais moi si. _

Le reste du chemin pour rentrer à la maison se passe silencieusement. Me laissant le temps de penser à la meilleure façon de leur dire que je les laisse pour aller vivre chez Renée, Emmett me jette de tant en temps des regards.

Nous franchissons le palier et je remarque que Charlie se trouve à la maison.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! »Me crie Charlie en venant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci papa. »lui dis-je.

« Attendez-ici. »Nous dit Emmett avant d'aller à l'étage. Quelque seconde plus tard il descend avec un paquet dans ses mains. « Joyeux anniversaire, Belly-bean. »dit-il en me tendent le paquet. Je le déballe et le sort.

C'est un bracelet où il y avait gravé Em&B 4Ever. « Merci Emmett, c'est très beau. »Lui dis-je en le mettent.

« Ouais, je l'ai fait moi-même. »Dit-il avec un sourire fier. Je souris malgré mon humeur dépressive. Emmett à toujours su me faire rire.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi Bella. »Dit papa en me donnant une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et prend la carte. Elle devait contenir cent dollars.

« Oh mon dieu, merci papa ! »Dis-je en l'embrassant. Il me sert maladroitement le dos, Charlie n'est pas très à l'aise avec le contact physique, comme moi je dois dire. Seul Emmett aime les câlins. Je me sens vraiment mal de leur dire que je voulais vivre avec maman après qu'ils m'aient offert de tels cadeaux. Je décide d'attendre un peu avant de leur annoncer, pour voir si cela s'arrêterait. Je les remercie et nous commandons une pizza pour le dîner parce que je n'ai pas envie de cuisinier quelque chose. Je saute dans mon lit et je m'endors, me demandant ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

**LE LANDEMAIN.**

Je vais certainement partir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas plus attendre. J'ai essayé d'accepter, mais c'est beaucoup trop. Une seule personne ne peut pas tout encaisser.

**FLASHBACK.**

_« Hey Swan. »Me dit Edward en m'entourant avec son clan._

_« Nous avons oublié de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire hier, alors nous allons te le donner maintenant. »Ricane Tanya. Edward et Tanya font un bon couple. Les deux trous du cul, tout comme le reste du clan qui me bat, qui se compose d'Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Alice et Jasper, c'est deux derniers ne font rien, mais les regardent me frapper. Cependant, ils ne sourient pas quand ils me voient et certaine fois Alice vient me voir pour s'excuser pour ce qu'ils font._

_Je ne sais pas si elle dit la vérité, ou si elle se joue de moi, mais la sincérité dans sa voix et la tristesse sur son visage est suffisant. Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand je sens un coup de poing sur mon front. Je tombe sur le sol. Ils commencent tous à mes frappés exceptés Alice et Jasper. Ils regardent, comme toujours._

_« Alice, Jasper, venez-vous joindre à la fête. »Déclare Edward._

_« Non merci, nous préférons regarder. »Dit Jasper._

_« comme tu veux, on en a plus pour nous. »Répond Rosalie._

_Ils continuent de me frapper jusqu'à ce que je me sente engourdis. Je pleure sur le sol quand Edward dit Stop. Je pense qu'ils en on assez de me faire mal maintenant, mais je me trompe. Edward se met à genoux et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il fouille dans ses poches pour en sortir un couteau de poche. Je gémis et me recule de lui._

_« Ne bouge pas ! »Dit-il. Il avance le couteau de mon visage et me coupe le sourcils vers l'œil d'environ un centimètre. Puis ils me laissent là, attendant que quelqu'un me trouve._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

Et c'est là que je me trouve, assise sur le sol, le sang coulant sur mon visage et pleurent.

« Bella ! Oh mon dieu BELLA ! »J'entends Emmett me crier dessus et je sens le sol bouger sous ses pas. Je me sens quitter le sol et je me retrouve dans les bras d'Emmett.

Emmett courre avec moi dans ses bras vers la maison. « papa ! »Appelle Emmett.

« Je suis dans le séjour. »Répondit-il.

Il courre dans le salon et me dépose sur le canapé.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Qui a fait ça Bella ? Dis-moi que je les trouve ! »Dit-il.

« Papa ? »Demandais-je.

Emmett commence à essuyer le sang.

« Oui chérie. »Répondit-il.

« Est-ce que je peux aller vivre avec maman, s'il te plaît ? »demandais-je.

Je sais que c'est méchant, mais je ne veux pas que l'intimidation continuent, je sais que cela va empirer maintenant. Je regarde mon frère et mon père et ils avaient l'air navré. Cela me fait me sentir encore plus mal.

« Bella, dis-nous exactement ce qu'il se passe et nous allons régler ce problème, tu n'as pas besoin de déménager. »Chuchote Emmett.

Je les regarde tout deux et je vois les larmes couler sur leur visage. Je me sens vraiment mal maintenant.

« Je ne peux vous le dire. »Murmurais-je. « Est-ce que je pourrais aller vivre avec maman pendant un certain temps, s'il te plaît ? »Demandais-je.

« D'accord Bella, je vous le lui demander. »Dit Charlie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Charlie revient dans la pièce.

« Elle a dit que tu pouvais aller vivre avec elle à Phoenix. »Déclare papa. « Je t'emmène à l'aéroport demain matin. »

« Bells, ne me laisse pas. Dis-moi qui t'a fait cela et il ne va plus t'embêter. Ne pars pas, je t'aime petite soeur. »Supplie Emmett.

« Je suis désolé Emmett. »Dis-je. Je sors du canapé et le prend dans mes bras. « Je reste en contact avec vous. »Leur dis-je.

« Oui Bella, ne nous oublie pas. »Supplie Emmett.

« Jamais. »Leur dis-je en leur faisant un câlin. « Je vais aller faire mes valises et me coucher. Je te vois tôt demain matin. »Lui dis-je et je monte les escaliers.

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.**

« Au revoir Emmett, tu vas me manquer grand frère. »Lui dis-je. Il me fait un dernier câlin.

« Ne m'oublie pas. »

« Je t'aime. »Lui dis-je.

Charlie et moi mentons ensuite dans la voiture, il m'emmène à l'aéroport. Nous arrivons et trente minutes plus tard, j'ai mon billet en main.

« Au revoir Belly, n'oublie pas de rester en contact. »Dit-il.

« Je t'aime papa et je ne vais pas oublier de rester en contact, promis. »Dis-je.

On se fait un dernier câlin avant que je prenne mon vol vers une nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !**

**Le prochain chapitre va être plus court, voir même beaucoup plus court... =( Je rappelle que je n'y suis pour rien. =)**

**Cette histoire n'est pas un Alls Humains, les vampires vont arrivé plus tard. =)**

**Je vous dit; certainement, à la semaine prochaine, si ce n'est pas plus tôt. **

**Bisous. =)**


	2. Embarquement dans une école d'Italie

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis là pour un nouveau chapitre de cette Fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il est beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais je vous l'avais dit ! =) Pour les passages en Italien, j'ai pris ceux que l'auteur avais mis, donc si ce n'est pas excte, je n'y peux rien, je ne connais pas cette langue ! =)**

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez posté sur le précédent chapitre ! =)**

**lili69 :** Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plus, la suite est là. =)

**Je vous dit Bonne lecture, espèrent que le chapitre vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Embarquement dans une école d'Italie.**

**BELLA POV, 14 ANS ET DEMI.**

En un an et demi, ma vie à radicalement changer. J'ai emménagé avec Renée et elle m'a aidée à devenir belle et d'être une nouvelle personne. Elle m'a acheté des vêtements qu'avant je n'aurais jamais porté, elle m'a aussi achetée plein de crème pour le visage, ainsi, je n'ai plus d'acné. Mes jambes sont devenues lisse et mes cheveux soyeux, je me suis faites des mèches blondes dedans, sur ma peau, j'ai les traces de bronzage de mon bikini, je vais au soleil à présent, je n'ai plus envie de ressembler à un homard frit à chaque fois que je vais au soleil. Je suis devenue plus confiante, j'ai une toute nouvelle attitude et j'ai appris à faire du karaté. J'ai atteint la ceinture noire en défense pour que plus personne ne puisse m'intimider comme le faisait Edward et sa bande.

Cela fait aussi un an et demi que ma mère a rencontré un joueur de Basebal appelé Phil Dwyer. Ils se sont mariés il y a quelques mois, même si je pense que c'est trop tôt, je sais qu'il la rend heureuse et qu'il s'occupe bien d'elle, donc je ne me plains pas. Il y a cependant un petit inconvénient, ils ont une vie sexuelle assez active. Je décide donc de leur laisser un peu d'espace.

Je me dirige vers maman qui se trouve sur le canapé. « Maman, est-ce que je peux aller dans un pensionnat en Italie ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu veux aller dans une école en Italie ? C'est de l'autre côté du monde. »Dit-elle.

« Eh bien, c'est parce que je veux apprendre l'Italien, ce serais vraiment cool, je veux voyager pour découvrir de nouveau endroit et d'ailleurs, je sais que Phil prend soin de toi maintenant et je ne veux pas interférer dans votre vie de jeune marié. »Dis-je en souriant.

Je me souviens qu'une fois en rentrant des cours, je les avais surpris dans la cuisine. Je frémis en me le rappelant. Renée a au moins la décence de me lancer un regard gêné. Je ris.

« Ouais, je ne te blâme pas hein, je suis désolée à ce sujet d'ailleurs, nous nous sommes un peu laissez allé. »Dit-elle.

« Oui maman, mais je ne veux rien savoir sur votre vie sexuelle. »Dis-je.

« Alors, tu veux vraiment aller dans un pensionnant en Italie ? »Demande-t-elle.

« Ouais. »Dis-je.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

« Oui ! »Dis-je confiante.

« D'accord, alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas sur internet pour te trouver un pensionnat, je vais m'occuper de la paperasse. »Dit-elle. Génial !

**BELLA POV, 15 ANS.**

C'est maintenant le début février et je suis dans un avion en direction de l'Italie. Phil à gentiment payé le billet d'avion et m'as donné une carte de crédit pleine d'argent. Il est maintenant devenu un grand joueur et gagne beaucoup plus d'argent qu'avant. Je devrais certainement lui acheté un cadeau de remerciement à mon arrivée en Italie.

Je sors mon iPod et l'écoute jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en Italie. Quelques heures plus tard, on atterrit dans un aéroport près de Volterra, là où se trouve mon pensionnat. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai commencé à apprendre l'italien c'est deux dernières années et que je le maîtrise un peu. J'ai même un accent parfait, c'est ce que mon professeur à dit.

« Hai bisogno di aiuto per portare le borse ?* »Demande-t-il.

« Sì, per favore.** »Dis-je.

Il prend mes valises et je sors pour chercher mon numéro d'étudiant. Il dépose mes valises dans ma chambre et je lui donne un pourboire de 15 euros pour son aide. Je déballe mes affaires et attendant que mon colocataire arrive. J'ai un bon feeling avec l'Italie. Je sors sur le balcon et j'admire la vue. C'est à couper le souffle. De là où je me trouve, j'ai une bonne vue sur la ville. Il y a un château au loin et la vu qu'il donne est magnifique. Je pense qu'il est entouré de murs, je ne vois pas très bien. Je pourrais certainement allé y faire un tour pour en être sûr.

* * *

_* « Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour porter les valises ?_

_** « Oui, s'il vous plaît. »_

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il est bien ?**** J'espère ! Dites-moi tout. =)  
**

**Le prochain chapitre va certainement arrivé au court de la semaine. =)**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît. =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt, j'espère. =)**


	3. Volturi et aéroport

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour sur cette fiction et je dois dire que je suis étonné. Je suis partit une semaine en vacance et j'ai reçu plein de commentaires. Plus que ce que je pensais avoir :! =) Merci beaucoup. =) Pour être plus précise, j'ai reçu 15 commentaires sur un chapitre, ce qui est énorme ! J'en suis super contente ! =)**

**ces85 :** Tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. =)

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que tu suive aussi cette traduction. Je suis aussi contente qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que le chapitre 3 va te plaire. =)

**Guest :** Je suis contente que tu aime ma nouvelle traduction, la suite de Evergreen va encore attendre, ma correctrice est partie en vacance, et c'était moi la semaine dernière, je n'ai donc pas pût tout traduire. =)

**Je préviens maintenant que je ne connaît rien en Italien, les phrases en Italien sont celle de l'auteur ! **

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : VOLTURI ET AEROPORT.**

**BELLA POV, 17 ANS.**

**FLASHBACK.**

_Je rentre des magasins que j'ai fais pendant le week-end, pouvant sortir de l'internat, quand j'entends une plainte dans l'une des ruelles. « Au secours ! »Criais une femme. Je me dirige vers le son et ce que je vois me rend confuse. Une femme se trouve entendu sur le bord de la ruelle et un homme se trouve penché sur elle comme s'il buvait son sang._

_« Stop ! »Criais-je. Il laisse tomber la femme par terre et il se tourne vers moi. Les premières choses que je remarque, ce sont ses yeux rouges et une goutte de sang qui perlait sur le coin de sa bouche. Sa peau semblait cartonneuse et ancienne. La femme gémissait maintenant de douleur sur le sol. La personne la reprend et je présume qu'il boit le reste de son sang._

_Je reste là, choqué. Je viens de voir un mec sucer le sang d'une femme. Je sais que ce n'est pas naturel. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »Demandais-je._

_« Je suis un vampire. Je me nomme Aro. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer. »Dit-il en tendant la main. Étant poli, je lui serre la main. C'est bizarre. Il a les yeux rouges et il vient de boire le sang d'une humaine. Il doit vraiment être un vampire. Son visage est confus et je ressens de la crainte à cause de ça. « C'est bizarre, je ne peux pas te lire. »Murmure-t-il._

_« Vous n'allez pas sucé mon sang ? »Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?_

_« Non, je pense que tu es spéciale, tu es la première en qui je ne peux pas lire les penser. »Dit-il._

_« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! »Lui demandais-je._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

_Ouais de toute façon, il m'a emmené dans un château en Italie et pendant ma première là-bas, il m'a tout expliqué sur les vampires. Le fait qu'ils se nourrissaient du sang humain, mais qu'ils pouvaient aussi boire le sang des animaux, leur vitesses, leurs forces, leur ouïs et tout le reste concernant les vampires. Il y avait beaucoup à apprendre._

Ils m'ont demandé si j'acceptais de me faire transformer en vampire, il m'ont tout expliquer, que je deviendrais la princesse des vampire, mais que je devrais laisser ma famille derrière moi. Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas trop à faire. Ils m'ont supplié pendants des années de les laisser me transformer, j'ai accepté à une condition. Qu'ils me laissent au moins avoir dix-huit/dix-neuf ans.

Ils ont prétendu être un pensionnat et j'ai été transférés de mon ancien pensionnat à ici. J'ai dû quitter mes nouveaux amis, mais je m'en fiche. Ils m'utilisaient pour la popularité. Ma mère sait que j'ai changé d'école et je l'appelle encore souvent pour lui parler de l'école et de l'Italie. Je suis rapidement devenue amies avec tous les vampire de Volterra, Aro est comme mon père. Je considère Caius et Marcus comme mes oncles et les autres comme mes frères et soeur.

J'ai mes propres gardes du corps, Felix et Demitri, ils doivent me garder en sécurité. Nous faisons parfois des blagues et nous accusons les autres, même s'ils savent que c'est nous. Nous sommes appelé « Les petits farceurs du Château. ».J'ai même mon propre appartement dans l'aile Ouest du château, ainsi que ma propre voiture. Ils m'ont donné des leçons de conduite et j'ai, en quelques sortes, brûlé beaucoup de pneus à cause de ma conduite rapide. Alec m'a appris la course de rue et je peux dire que c'est assez amusant.

_J'aime la vitesse. Ils m'ont appris des choses que beaucoup de gens ne connaient même pas. Aro m'as appris l'histoire du monde, Felix m'as appris de grandes techniques de défense et d'attaque, Haidi m'as enseignés comment être séduisante et Jane m'a appris comment réparé une voiture, je n'aurais jamais pensée à elle pour réparer une voiture._

Ils m'ont tout appris, même sur les vampires et les autres créatures mythiques. _J'aime ma vie._ Peu importe comment ça pourrait paraître, mais je préfère vivre avec des vampires qu'avec des humains, même s'ils boivent le sang des humains, je me suis mieux adapté à eux que je ne l'avais jamais fait avec des humains. Surtout à Forks. En parlant de Forks, j'ai envie d'aller voir mon père.

J'entre dans la salle du trône avec Felix et Demetri derrière moi. Au début, c'était assez ennuyeux, car ils étaient avec moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept... un jour, Felix a essayé de rentrer dans la douche avec moi en disant que s'était pour ma sécurité. Tout le monde était venu en courent dans la pièce en attendant mon cri. Je ris. C'était le bon temps.

« Salut Bella, cosa possiamo fare per voi ?* »Dit Aro. Tout le monde me parle soit en Italien, soit en Anglais ou alors il mélange un peu les deux.

« Salut tout le monde. »Lui dis-je de mon salut habituelle. Quand je suis arrivée tout le monde était tellement formelle, maintenant ils le sont moins, mais ils ont encore des petits moments ou ils redeviennent formelles.

« Aro, je me demandais si je pouvais me rendre à Forks pour ma dernière année scolaire et ainsi revoir mon Padre et mio Fratello**. »Ils connaissent tous mon passé, mais ils ne me plaignent pas, ils disent que je suis forte.

« Bien sûr, Bella, se questo ti rende felice che tu maggio***. »Dit-il.

_« Grazie Aro, je vais chiamarlo e poi prenotare un volo.**** »Je le remercie et me dirige vers ma chambre._

Je sors mon iPhone et appelle Charlie dans son travail. Sa secrétaire répond :

« Bonjour, poste de police de Forks, Lucy à l'appareil, je vous écoute. »Dit-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

« Est-e que je pourrais parler au shérif Swan, s'il vous plaît. »Je demande en essayent de cacher mon accent pour qu'elle me comprenne.

« Attendez s'il vous plaît. »Dit-elle.

J'entends quelque son étouffés avant d'entendre la voix bourrus de Charlie dans le haut parleur.

« Bonjour ? »Demande-t-il.

« Hey Papa, c'est moi Bella. »Dis-je.

« Bella ! »Crie-t-il. J'éloigne le téléphone de mes oreilles. « Je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi depuis un moment ! Comment vas-tu, miel ? »Demande-t-il.

« Je vais très bien papa, le pensionnat en Italie se passe très bien. »lui dis-je en liassent couler mon accent, il s'y ai habitués depuis le temps.

« Eh bien, c'est très bien alors Bells. »Dit-il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai appelé pour te demander si je pouvais revenir à Forks pour passer ma dernière année au lycée de la ville avant de retourner en Italie. »Lui dis-je.

La ligne est silencieuse pendant quelque instant. « Bien sûr que tu peux Bells. C'est très bien, nous allons enfin te revoir, Emmett va être ravi en apprenant la nouvelle. Quand est-ce que tu arrives ? »Demande-t-il.

_Je ris. « Eh bien, je commande en ce moment même le billet et je pourrais arriver dans deux jours à l'aéroport. »Lui dis-je en regardant mon téléphone._

« Tu ne peux pas venir maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent pour payer ton vol ? Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Veux-tu que je t'inscrive au lycée ? »Dit-il en se précipitant.

« Calme toi papa, si tu veux je peux prendre le vol pour cet après-midi, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais faire venir ma voiture avec moi. Oui, tu peux signer les papier pour le lycée. Tu habites toujours au même endroit ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, Emmett va être tellement content de te voir. »Dit-il.

« Ne lui dit rien, je veux lui faire une surprise. »Lui demandais-je.

A l'heure actuelle, Jane et Haidi ont déjà mis ma garde-robe et toutes mes affaires dans des sacs.

« Comme tu veux, quand est-ce que nous allons te voir ? Il est neuf heures du matin ici. »Demande-t-il. Je fais rapidement le calcul dans ma tête.

« Eh bien, je vais arriver vers cinq heures. »Dis-je.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir ici Bells. Je te laisse, Bye ! »Dit-il. Je raccroche.

« Tu vas nous manquer Bella. Reviens bientôt, per favore*****. »S'écrie Jane.

« Hey, c'est seulement pour ma dernière année d'école, je reviens dés que j'ai mon diplôme. »Les rassurais-je.

« D'accord. On nous à demander de t'emmener à l'aéroport. »Elle fait un signe entre Haidi et elle. « Va dire au revoir aux autres. »Dit-elle.

_Félix et Demetri prennent mes valises et m'emmène vers la salle du trône._

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et ils me disent de prendre ma revanche sur Edward et sa bande. Je leur promets de le faire. Je saute dans ma Buggati Veyron et commence à conduire vers l'aéroport avec Jane et Haidi.

Avec la rapidité de ma voiture, nous atteignons l'aéroport en moins d'une demi-heure. Nous déchargeons ma voiture puis je la fais tirer pour la mettre dans l'avions. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la porte 23. La porte pour les premières classes. Je suis finalement appelée. « Tutti i passeggeri Della prima classe prego borda ora.****** »Dit la voix agaçante de l'interphone.

J'avance donc et me dirige vers mon siège, avec le petit bagage que je voulais prendre. Je m'assois sur mon siège et écoute mon iPod jusqu'à la fin du vol.

* * *

_*« Salut Bella, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? »_

_** « Mon père./ Mon frère. »_

_*** « Bien sûr, Bella, si ça te rend heureuse, tu peux. »_

_**** « Merci Aro, je vais l'appeler et réservé un vol. »_

_***** « S'il te plaît. »_

_****** « Tous les passagers pour la première classe à bord de l'avion maintenant, s'il vous plaît. »_

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !J'espère vraiment qu'il vous ai plus. =)  
**

**Prochain chapitre : Arrivé à Forks et premier jour à l'école ! **

**A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous. =)**


	4. Arrivé à Forks, premier jour de cours

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente que la Fiction vus plaise autant. =) Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. **

**chupa98 :** Je suis contente que l'histoire t'intéresse. =)

**Cristalle :** Premier exemple avec Mike dans ce chapitre.

**Axelle :** J'en suis contente. =)

**twilightlove :** Ça commence dans ce chapitre. =)

**Guest :** Bien évidemment. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : ARRIVE A FORKS, PREMIER JOUR DE COURS.**

**PDV BELLA.**

Après six longues heures de vol, j'arrive enfin à Port Angeles. J'ai payé l'expédition directe pour ma voiture, donc elle m'attend déjà sur son stationnement. Je prend tous mes bagages et je me dirige vers ma voiture. Dieu merci, je suis plus forte maintenant, sinon je me serais fait mal au dos. J'attrape mes clés et démarre ma voiture.

Je suis venue quelques fois ici, mais personne à part Charlie ne le savait, je mets donc 30 minutes pour arriver à la maison, habitué à la route. Il y a deux voitures dans l'allée. La voiture de fonction de police à Charlie et une Jeep. _Elle appartient probablement à Emmett. Cela lui va bien._

A la minute où j'arrête ma voiture, je sors à peine que Charlie me prend dans ses bras. « Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dieu que tu as grandi, tu es superbe, Italie te vas bien ! »Je ris. « Mais je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue ! »Me dit-il et me reprenant dans ses bras. Je lui parle avec mon accent Italien :

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Papa. Maintenant allons à l'intérieur pour que je puisse voir mon cher frère, nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper. »Lui dis-je. Nous récupérons tous mes bagages et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison.

« Papa, qui est-ce ? »Demande Emmett.

Je le regarde. Il ressemble vraiment à l'Emmett que j'avais vu la dernière fois, mais plus grand. Il a plus de muscles, mais pas beaucoup, ses joues d'enfant l'ont abandonnées, il est plus beau.

« Voyons Emmett, tu ne te souviens même pas de ta propre soeur ? »Demandais-je en plaisantent.

3...

2...

1...

« BELLA ! »Crie-t-il en me prenant dans une étreinte d'ours. Il me coupe même le souffle.

« Besoin... d'air. »Réussis-je à sortir, il serais ma cage thoracique.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Bells ! Tu es finalement rentré à la maison, nous avons tellement de choses à te raconter ! Ne pars plus. »Dit-il et je sens mes pieds retoucher le sol quand il me lâche.

Je recommence à me sentir coupable d'être partie. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'en pouvais plus. »Leur dis-je.

« Je comprends Bella, même si tu aurais pût nous en parler. Regarde comme tu es sexy ! »Dit-il.

« Ah, Em merci, mais je n'aime pas entendre mon frère me dire que je suis sexy. »Dis-je.

Ça me rappelle Félix qui me drague alors que j'ai un petit ami, mais je sais qu'il plaisante, au moins, Alec ne le démembre pas et ne le brûle pas, mais c'était moins une, une fois. C'est vrai, Alec est mon copain. Mais nous n'avons pas de relation sexuelle, je suis toujours humaine et cela risquerait de me tuer.

« Désolé Bella, mais tu sembles différente, dans le bon sens évidemment. Comment s'est passé ton vol ? »Demande Charlie.

« Il s'est bien passé, j'ai écouté mon iPod pendant la plupart du temps. »Dis-je.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, nous mangeons des pizzas et nous parlons de ce qui nous est arrivé pendant ces quatre dernières années. Je découvre que Emmett et Rosalie sortent ensemble depuis un an, je fais un sourire forcé à Emmett et je me retins de lui dire ce que je pense d'elle et de ce qu'elle m'a faite. Parfait. Edward est-il joueur ? Probablement.

Aux environ de onze heures du soir, nous partons tous nous coucher. J'ai déballés toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin, j'ai aussi appelé Aro et tous les autres pour leur souhaitez bonne nuit et leur dire que je les appellerais plus tard, puis je saute dans mon lit et j'éteins la lumière. _La journée d'école va être intéressante. Je me demande, qui se souviendra de moi ?_

_**Le Lendemain.**_

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par de l'eau glacée.

« Réveille-toi. »Dit Emmett.

Je saute de mon lit, désireuse de m'éloigner de l'eau froide qui se trouve maintenant sur mon lit.

« OK, je suis debout. »Marmonnais-je. Il sort en riant. « Maledetto idiota.* »Murmurais-je en rentrant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude.

_Quelle belle façon de se faire réveiller, je préfère la méthode de Jane._ Au moins, elle ne jette pas de l'eau glacée sur moi. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je mets une lingerie bleue foncé en dentelle, puis je mets un jeans slim noir Italien et un t-shirt ou il y a écrit : « Amo i Vampiri.** »Je trouve cela assez drôle parce que c'est un vampire qui m'a acheté ce maillot et que c'est fondamentalement vrai. Je me mets du maquillage, restant tout de même naturel et j'attrape mon sac à main, mes clés, mon portefeuille et mon iPhone.

Je descends les escaliers et j'aperçois Emmett et Charlie dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Bells. »Disent-ils en même temps.

« Bonjour ; »Leur répondis-je en faisant mon petit-déjeuner. Je vais devoir faire des courses, il n'y a rien à manger ici. « Hey papa, je vais aller faire les courses après les cours, je suis étonnée que la maison n'est pas brûlée ou que vous ne soyez pas mort de faim. »Ajoutais-je.

« OK miel, as-tu besoin d'argent ? »Demande -t-il.

_« Non merci, j'en ai assez. »Dis-je. __Bien sûr, quelques millions de dollars, quelques choses comme ça. Pas grand-chose quoi.__Faire des courses ne vas pas faire une brèche dans les comptes bancaires des Volturi._

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur ton maillot ? Est-ce que c'est en Italien ? »Demande Emmett.

« Ouais, ça veut dire : J'aime les vampires. Je l'ai acheté en Italie, comme toutes mes autres affaires. »Lui dis-je.

Il rit. « Belly-bear, tu veux venir avec moi dans ma Jeep ? »demande Emmett.

« Non merci, je pense que je vais y aller avec ma voiture. »Dis-je.

Emmett ajoute : « Bien, j'espérais que tu dirais non. Je peux venir avec toi ? »Ses yeux se sont allumés d'excitation. « Ta voiture est tellement géniale. »Ajoute-t-il.

« Bien sûr, si tu veux venir avec moi faire les courses après les cours. »Je souris.

Le visage d'Emmett s'affaisse. « Euh, je crois que je vais passer pour cette fois. »Dit-il.

« OK, je te vois en cours. »Lui dis-je.

Il se dirige vers la porte en même temps que Charlie qui met sa veste.

« Je te vois cet après-midi Bells et nous pourrons rattraper encore un peu de temps. »Dit-il.

« Bien sûr papa, au revoir, je t'aime. »Lui dis-je.

_Il se dirige vers la porte et j'entends deux voitures quittées l'allée. Je pense que si je ne veux pas être en retard, il vaut mieux que je parte aussi._

Je finis mon déjeuner et je ferme la porte de la maison. Je monte dans ma voiture et je commence à conduire jusqu'au lycée. _Mon propre enfer personnel. Comment l'éviter ? Au moins, a Voltera, c'était amusant._ J'arrive au lycée en moins de dix minutes et je me gare à côté de la Jepp d'Emmett, qui se trouvait aux côtés d'une Volvo grise et d'un décapotable rouge. J'arrête ma voiture et ouvre ma porte, toutes les têtes présentes sur le parking se tourne vers moi. _C'est ironique. Sont-ils tous des robots ? N'ont-ils jamais vu une nouvelle personne ? Eh bien, en même temps, cela ne m'étonnerais pas._

Je sors de ma voiture et je la ferme à clé.

« Bella, viens ici. »Dit Emmett. Je me tourne vers lui et je vois les visages de ses 'amies'. Tout le clan d'Edward se trouvent autour de la Volvo d'Edward et ils me regardent tous. Ou devrais-je dire qu'ils me détaillent ? Toutes les filles le font, sauf Alice. Est-elle toujours la même ? Et tous les garçons me regardent avec luxure, tous sauf Jasper qui a un bras autour de la taille d'Alice. Oh, ils sont mignons ensemble. Même Fuckward me regarde avec un regard lubrique. Eurk. Il veut seulement que je le regarde.

_On dirait que tout le monde sait que la petite soeur d'Emmett est de retour en ville._ Je secoue la tête et je me dirige vers le secrétariat en ignorant tous les regards qui me suivent. J'écoute ce que tout le monde dit sur moi :

_**« J'ai entendus dire qu'elle a étudié en Italie. »**_

_**« Putain qu'elle est chaude. »**_

_**« J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit dans mon lit. »**_

_**« Elle ressemble à une salope pour moi. »**_

_**« Ce que je voudrais donner pour qu'elle me parle en Italien. »**_

_**« Qui est-elle ? »**_

Les habituelles hormones des garçons et les habituelles remarquent de jalousie des filles, voulant paraître en colère, en vain. Du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour passer de ma voiture au bureau, j'avais déjà été accosté trois fois. Soudain, je sens une main sur mes fesses. Je me retourne pour voir Mike-fucking-Newton derrière moi. Je suppose qu'il désire mourir.

« Hey bébé, tu veux sortir ? Je sais que tu le veux. »Dit-il avec une voix qu'il doit penser sexy. Au lieu de cela, elle me donne plus tôt envie de me diriger vers les toilettes et de régurgiter mon petit-déjeuner. Ainsi, Mike n'a pas réalisé qui je suis et qu'Emmett se trouve derrière lui, furieux, avec le clan d'Edward. Je me dirige vers Mike et lui chuchote :

« Tu veux dire, comme un rendez-vous ? »Demandais-je séduisante, avec mon accent Italien, qui plaît aux hommes, ainsi que mon sourire séduisant. Il est temps que les compétences de Heidi me soient utiles. Visiblement il déglutît et un regard rêveur apparaît sur son visage. Il m'en faut beaucoup pour ne pas exploser de rire. J'adore mon accent et ses effets.

L'ensemble du parking est silencieux. « Bien sûr. »Déclare Mike.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et lui dit d'une voix claire : « Que dirais-tu de ça ? »Lui demandais-je tout en levant mon genou vers ses bijoux de familles. Cette action fait même mal aux vampires. Il gémit en tombant par terre.

_Il tient ses bijoux de famille et il est tout rouge. Je me penche vers son oreille : « Ne retouche plus jamais mes fesses, sinon tu ne seras jamais en mesure d'avoir des enfants. »Dis-je._

Je me lève et j'entre dans le secrétariat en les laissant sous le choc. J'entends Emmett crier aux autres de partir, ensuite je ne peux plus rien entendre.

Vivre avec des vampires pendant des années améliorent considérablement l'ouïe.

« Bonjour Madame Cope, je suis ravie de vous revoir, est-ce que je pourrais avoir mon emploie du temps ? »Lui demandais-je gentiment. Je peux être gentille et parfois gentille, quand je veux vraiment l'être. Personne ne veux me croiser quand je suis en colère. Même Aro à peur de me mettre en colère.

« Bella ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es très belle ma chérie, je suis contente de te revoir. »Me dit-elle en me tendant les papiers habituels. Plan du lycée, emploie du temps et combinaison du casier. Je mets le plan du lycée et la combinaison du casier dans mon sac et je regarde mon emploie du temps :

_**8 Heures : Histoire.**_

_**9 Heures : Italien.**_

_**10 Heures : Trigonométrie.**_

_**11 Heures : Musique.**_

_**Déjeuner.**_

_**14 Heures : Biologie.**_

_**15 Heures : Gym.**_

Eh bien, tout est bien, sauf la trigonométrie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends jamais rien à ça. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Voyons voir quel ravages je peux faire aujourd'hui. Objectif : Le clan d'Edward.

* * *

_*« Idiot sanglant. »_

_** « J'aime les vampires. »_

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il est bien ? J'espère. =)**

**Ce chapitre est assez long, le prochain promet de l'être tout autant. =)**

**Prochain chapitre : Interrogation, feutres et appels téléphoniques.**

**J'espère que vous serez présent pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	5. interrogation et appels téléphonique

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, cela fais assez longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, la rentré étant passé. =( **

**Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé ! =) **

**chupa98 :** C'est vrai qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, et heureusement je dois dire ! =)

**glee4 :** je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Il le sera, je pense que ça ne peux pas être autrement. =)

**je remercie aussi mamzelle yumi pour m'aider, depuis la premier chapitre, avec les phrases en Italien. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : INTERROGATION ET APPELS TELEPHONIQUE.**

**BELLA POV.**

Je mets mon emploi du temps dans mon sac et je me dirige vers ma classe d'Histoire en ignorent les regards qui sont sur moi. Je rentre dans la classe et je dis au professeur :

« Pouvez-vous me signer ma feuille, s'il vous plaît ? »Lui demandais-je en lui tendant la feuille.

« Bien sûr. »Me dit-il en souriant. OK, s'il essaye de flirter avec moi, c'est tout simplement dégouttant. C'est mon professeur.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir aux côtés de Mike Newton. »Dit-il en me montrant Mike. Semplicemente geniale*, je m'assoie à côté de lui et il se tourne immédiatement vers moi.

« Alors, Bella, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »Demande-t-il. N'as-t-il pas compris ma réponse quand je lui ai pétrie les couilles ?

« Non Mike, je ne veux pas. »Lui dis-je sèchement, je me tourne ensuite pour faire face au professeur.

Heureusement le cours commence à ce moment-là. Pendant le reste de l'heure, j'ignore Mike et quand la cloche sonne, je courre pratiquement vers mon cours d'Italien pour échapper à Mike qui me courre après. Je rentre dans la classe et je fais signer ma feuille.

« Assis-toi à côté d'Edward s'il te plaît. »Dit-elle sans me demander de me présenter devant toutes la classe. Bon, je veux que tout le monde comprennent qui je suis.

Merde, un autres des putains de connards.

« Salut, je suis Edward Cullen, c'est agréable de te rencontrer. »Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Il a l'air un peu rebuté par mon audace de ce matin.

« Salut, » dis-je froidement. Il est temps d'un avant goût de votre propre médecine.

« Bella, c'est ça ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »Demande-t-il.

« Non. »Dis-je. Putain de merde, il me demande de sortir avec lui après m'avoir intimidé. Je suis légèrement énervé, je plains franchement Félix.

Il me regarde bizarrement, avec une certaines émotions dans ses yeux que je ne peux pas définir. Etais-ce de la crainte ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je pense que personnes ne l'as rejeté jusqu'à maintenant. Ah ! Prend ça. Je l'ignore jusqu'à la fin du cours.

« Bella puoi venire al prima della classe ?** »M'ordonne le proffesseur. Je me lève de mon siège et me dirige vers elle.

Je me tourne vers la classe : « Conoscete tutto il mio nome, studio in Italia da quattro anni, sono ritornata qui per il mio ultimo anno al liceo, tornerei lì per l'università. *** »Dis-je avec un parfait accent Italien. Tous les garçons me regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux, les filles, elles, me regardent avec jalousie.

Je retourne à ma place et Edward se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Je l'ignore et continue de griffonner dans mon cahier ce qui se passe en cours. Trigonométrie et musique sont passés rapidement, si l'on oublie tous les demande d'aide pour mes devoirs ou les demandent de sortie de la plupart des garçons une fois qu'ils m'ont entendu chanté et joué du piano. Edward me demande de nouveau à sortir avec lui après que j'ai joué de piano. Il semble qu'il est un faible pour les joueuses de piano et les jolies femmes.

Au déjeuner, je rentre dans la cafétéria avec des garçons qui me demandes encore de sortir avec eux. Je m'achète une pizza et du coca. Je regarde autour de moi en me demandant où je vais pouvoir m'asseoir.

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous, nous sommes populaires. »J'entends Lauren et Jessica dirent. Je les ignore et je me dirige là où Angela s'est mis.

« Hé Angela. »Dis-je en m'asseyant.

« Hé Bella, ça fait de bien de te revoir. »Me dit-elle en souriant.

« Eh bien, au moins une personne qui se souvient de moi. »Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Tu plaisantes ? Personne ne se souviens de toi ? »Demande-t-elle en faisant des grands yeux.

« Non. »Lui dis-je en prenant une bouchée de ma pizza. Les pizzas italiennes sont meilleures.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas étonnant, tu as tellement changé. »Dit -elle en me souriant. Nous passons le reste du déjeuner à parler de ce qui s'est passé dans nos vies.

« On se revoit plus tard. »Dis-je.

« Ouais, OK. »Dit-elle et nous nous levons quand la cloche se met a sonné.

« Bye Angela. »Lui dis-je en faisant un geste de la main.

Les cours de biologie et de gym sont rapidement passés, dans le gymnase les garçons ont essayé de me peloter, disons simplement que maintenant ils ont mal aux poignés. Je me change à la fin de l'heure et je me dirige vers le parking. Je m'arrête de marcher quand je me rends compte que quelqu'un est assis sur le capot de ma voiture. Les personnes encore présents sur le parking stoppent ce qu'ils font et attendent de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

« Hé bébé, tu veux sortir ? »Demande Mike.

Encore une fois, je me dirige vers Mike et l'attrape pars le col de sa chemise, son visage est à quelque centimètre du mien. Il sourit, pensant certainement que je veux l'embrasser.

« Non ti consolidi mai più sulla mia automobile, salvo se vuoi avere male e no, non voglio uscire con te !**** »Lui criais-je dessus, puis je le jette par terre.

« C'était chaud. »Me dit-il en se relevant et en se redirigeant vers en moi en souriant. Dieu que ce garçon n'est pas intelligent. Je m'approche de nouveau de lui, son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Je le gifle et je me retourne vers ma voiture. Emmett et ses amis sont déjà partis, je saute donc dans ma voiture et je commence à conduire jusqu'à l'épicerie.

J'achète assez de nourriture pour que ça nous fasse plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir y retourner dans quelques jours. Je prends essentiellement de la nourriture Italienne, je préfère cette nourriture à la nourriture Américaine et ce depuis des années. Je conduis vers la maison et je trouve toutes les voitures des amis d'Edward garer devant la maison. Je prends les sacs et les transportes jusqu'à la maison.

« Que fais-tu ici Bella ? »Demande Mike alors que je rentre dans la maison, je trouve tout le monde dans le salon.

« Je vis ici. »Je me demande s'il va enfin faire le lien.

« Vous êtes vraiment bête, les gars, c'est ma soeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les sacs Bella ? »Me demande Emmett en s'avançant vers moi et en essayant de me prendre les sacs des mains.

Je lui frappe la main. Il me fait une moue.

« C'est de la nourriture. »Dis-je.

Personne ne parle. Je les regardent et je souris.

Tout le monde la regardait avec incrédulité.

« Hé Bells, tu te souviens de mes amis n'est-ce pas ? »Il me fait signe vers les personnes.

« Ouais. »Lui dis-je.

« Eh bien, est-ce que tu peux nous faire le dîner ? »Il se tourne vers moi et me fais un visage de chiot battu.

« Em, ce visage de chiot ne fonctionne pas, mais seulement parce que je me sens d'humeur agréable je vais le faire. »Dis-je.

« Ouais ! Merci beaucoup Bells, je t'aime. »Dit-il. Il me prend rapidement dans ses bras.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je range la nourriture que je viens d'acheter. Je décide de faire des vrais pâtes Italiennes. Je sors les ingrédients et je commence à travailler.

**POV MIKE.**

Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que la fille qui vient de partir dans la cuisine soit Isabella Swan ! C'est que maintenant elle ressemble à une foutu déesse ! Je sais qu'elle aussi veut sortir avec moi. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas l'admettre.

« Hé Em, je vais dans ta salle de bain. »Lui dis-je. Il hoche la tête. Je sors de la salle et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je vois Bella penché pour chercher un bol, sous cet angle j'ai une agréable vue sur son petit cul mouler dans son jeans slim.

Son téléphone sonne et elle y répond. Wouaw, elle à un iPhone !

« Buongiorno Aro come stai ?***** »Demande-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas très doué en Italien, mais je sais quelques mots. Qui est Aro ? Son petit-ami ? Ça ne se peux pas, je sais qu'elle me veut. Je regarde à ma droite et je remarque qu'Edward est à présent à côté de moi et écoute aussi la conversation.

**POV BELLA.**

Je réponds à mon téléphone, sachant déjà qui s'était.

« Buongiorno Aro come stai ?***** »

« Molto bene principessa, come era la tua giornata ?****** »Demande-t-il.

« Elle s'est bien passé, mais je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »Dis-je.

Ma famille m'appelle Bella, mais en Italie c'est princesse. C'est assez ennuyeux.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant s'est-il passé ? »demande-t-il. J'espérai vraiment qu'il n'allait pas poser cette question. Vraiment.

« Tutti i ragazzi vogliono essere il mio ragazzo, lui e la sua band, essi non si erano accorti che mi è stato fino torno a casa mentre loro erano lì.******* »Dis-je amusé.

Je lui parle maintenant d'Edward, je pense vraiment que c'est un imbécile. Je parle de tout le monde à Aro pendant que je cuisine.

« Cela sent bon Belly, oh désolé, tu es au téléphone. »Il avance dans la cuisine. Je lève la main pour lui faire comprendre d'attendre.

« Je te rappelle plus tard, OK ? »demandais-je à Jane.

« Ouais je viens d'entendre que ton frère à faim. »Elle rit.

« Bye. »Lui dis-je avant de raccroché.

« Le dîner est prêt Emmett. »Dis-je.

A peine ma phrase finit que les garçons courent dans la cuisine et s'assoient. Je pose le plat sur la table. Je prends une petite assiette de nourriture et je mange sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« C'est trop bon Bells, tu devrais en faire plus souvent. »Tout le monde à table hoche la tête en accord. Je ne ferai certainement pas ma cuisine pour d'autres personnes que ma famille. Certainement pas pour eux ! Au moment où je nettoie ma cuisine, les garçons sont partis et Emmett dort sur le canapé.

Charlie ente dans la maison au moment où je m'apprête à monter dans ma chambre.

« Hé papa, il y a un repas dans le réfrigérateur, il faut seulement le mettre dans le congélateur. »Dis-je.

« Merci Bells, bonne nuit. »Dit-il en enlevant son ceinturon avec son arme.

Je monte à l'étage et je prends une douche. Je me mets en pyjama et rentre dans mon lit. Mon lit à Volterra est un Qeen Size, mais celui-là est tout aussi confortable.

Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller en attendant le sommeil, je me demande ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver le lendemain.

* * *

_*Tout simplement génial._

_** « Bella peux-tu venir à l'avant de la classe ? »_

_*** « Vous connaissez tous mon nom, j'étudie en Italie depuis quatre ans, je suis revenu ici pour ma dernière année au lycée, j'y retournerais pour l'université. »_

_**** « Ne plus jamais t'asseoir sur ma voiture, sauf si tu veux avoir mal et non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! »_

_***** « Salut Aro, comment vas-tu ? »_

_****** « Je vais bien princesse, comment était ta journée ? »_

_******* « Je suis demandée par tout le monde, même lui et sa bande, ils n'ont pas réalisée qui s'était moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison alors qu'ils se trouvaient là. »_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? Il était bien ? J'espère ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un point de vue Edward ! =)**

**je vous dit donc à bientôt ! =)**

**Bisous.**

**PS : Je cherche une fiction depuis quelque jours, c'est avec le couple Edward/Bella, Bella déteste son frère Emmett, grand sportif connu et sa sœur, Heidi, mannequin, Bella est une chanteuse dans l'histoire. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? J'espère ! =)**


	6. Football, nourriture et erreur

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour après une très très longue absence et j'en suis désolé ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**Cricrou86 :** C'est vrai que je pourrais les mettrent à la fin. Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire pour les prochains chapitres. =)

** Caalypso94 :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus. =)

**Guest :** Ouais c'est vrai que ce serait bien mais cela lui ferait certainement très mal. =)

**Camelia Bella :** Le voici, j'espère qu'il va te plaire. =)

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire. =)

**grazie :** Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire.=)

**Guest :** C'est vrai qu'il sont mal mais c'est de leur faute.

**Sorciere6174 :** C'est bien un Bella/Alec. =)

** glee4 :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus. =)

** mimie :** C'est maintenant, désolé pour l'attente.

** helimoen :** Ça na va pas être Alec qui va la rejoindre, mais je ne dis rien de plus. =) je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer. =) La fiction que je cherchais à été supprimer du site, ce que je trouve dommage parce que je la trouvais bien.

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : FOOTBALL, NOURRITURE ET ERREUR.**

**PDV EDWARD.**

A la fin des cours, je prends ma voiture et je conduis jusqu'à la maison d'Emmett. Je suis le premier sur les lieux et Emmett me laisse rentrer cher lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes de notre groupe sont ici. Nous commandons tous des pizzas et notre réunion hebdomadaire de football commence.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre et Bella apparaît. _Que fait-elle là ?_

Mike pose cette question avant moi : « Que fais-tu ici Bella ? »

« Je vis ici. »Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est ma sœur idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les sacs Bells ? » »Lui demande Emmett.

_Oh merde ! C'est Isabella Swan. La sœur d'Emmett Swan, mon meilleur ami, qui me tuerait littéralement s'il savait que c'est nous que la battions quand nous étions plus jeunes._

_Et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi ! Merde, merde, merde !_

_Eh bien, elle est sacrément sexy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi ! Je suis sexy et elle est sexy, nous ferions un couple parfait._

« Nourriture. »Répond Bella en lui tapant sur les mains.

« Hey Bella, tu te souviens de mes amies, non ? »demande Emmett à Bella.

« Oui, »dit-elle avec un signe de tête.

Alors, Emmett n'est pas au courent de rien, heureusement parce que sinon nous n'aurions plus de tête.

« Peux-tu faire le dîner. »Demande Emmett à Bella.

« Em, ce visage de chiot ne marche pas, mais seulement parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vais le faire, »dit-elle. Wow, personne ne peut résister à la face de chiot d'Emmett.

« Ouais, merci beaucoup Bells, je t'aime. »Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle va dans la cuisine et commence notre dîner.

Après quelques minutes d'élaboration pour notre prochain match, Mike s'excuse en disant qu'il doit aller dans la salle de bain. Je me lève à mon tour en disant que j'ai soif et que je vais me chercher un verre.

Je m'arrête que je vois Mike observé Bella faire notre dîner, je marche à côté de lui et observe moi aussi Bella.

Elle prépare le dîner tous en parlant Italien au téléphone.

_Dieu qu'elle est chaude quand elle parle comme ça._

Après quelques minutes à mater Bella, Mike et moi retournons dans le salon et on s'assoit dans le canapé.

Emmett se dirige vers la cuisine et demande si le dîner est prêt.

« Oui, le dîner est prêt Emmett, aide-moi à servir. »

Dés qu'elle avait dit que le dîner était prêt, nous nous étions tous levé, sa nourriture sent si bon.

« Que c'est bon Bells, tu devrais faire à manger plus souvent. »Dit Emmett et nous hochons tous de la tête.

C'est tellement bon que j'en repris une seconde fois.

Nous finissons le dîner et ensuite nous partons tous vers nos voitures pour rentrer à la maison.

_Dieu, j'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine réunion chez Emmett._ Je conduis jusqu'à la maison et ensuite je me prépare pour aller au lit.

Je m'endors rapidement et je rêve de la déesse Italienne et de sa superbe cuisine.

_Peut-être que si je m'excuse de notre précédent comportement elle accepterait de sortir avec moi._

**PDV BELLA.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille de bonne heure et je prends une douche.

Quand je finis, je me dirige en bas pour faire le petit-déjeuner pour Emmett et moi. Je prends une tasse d'eau froide et me dirige vers la chambre d'Emmett.

Je verse la totalité de la tasse sur son visage.

« Venger, maintenant tu es réveillé. »Lui dis-je.

Emmett grogne et grommelle, mais sort finalement de son lit.

Je retourne en bas et commence mon petit-déjeuner. Emmett arrive et commence rapidement son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu manges comme un cochon Emmy. »Lui dis-je, taquine.

« Hey, j'ai faim, je suis un homme et j'ai besoin de beaucoup manger. »Me réponde-t-il.

Je ris.

« Est-ce que je peux aller dans ta voiture aujourd'hui ? »Demande-t-il, les yeux pleins d'excitation.

« Bien sûr, par contre il ne faut pas la salir. »dis-je.

Nous terminons le petit-déjeuner et pendant que je ferme la maison à clef Emmett s'approche de ma voiture.

« Elle est magnifique. »Dit-il en tapant sur le capot.

Je hoche de la tête et on monte dans la voiture.

Nous partons, laissons la Jeep d'Emmett dans l'allée.

Nous arrivons dans un temps record au lycée à cause d'Emmett assit dans le siège passager qui disait que nous allions pas assez vite.

Nous descendons de la voiture et Emmett me fait un câlin à me broyer les os.

« Wow, c'était fun, Bells ! »S'exclame-t-il.

« Emmett, »j'entends Rosalie crier, elle s'arrête près de nous. « Que penses-tu être pour serrer ainsi mon copain ? Petite pute ! »Crie-t-elle et elle me gifle.

Je ne bronche pas et je m'éloigne. Elle pense que je suis en train de lui voler Emmett. Ew. C'est mon frère !

Je retiens mon rire. Elle ne sait pas que je suis.

« Rosalie. »Dit calmement Emmett.

« Il n'y a pas de Rosalie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu la prenais dans tes bras ? »Crie-t-elle.

« C'est ma sœur, je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma sœur ? »

Rosalie pâlit, sa lèvre inférieure vacillât un peu. « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je croyais qu'elle voulait te voler à moi. »

« Personne ne peut m'éloigner de toi Rosalie. »Dit-il. Pas même moi. Elle l'embrasse et me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Je garde le contact visuel, ne voulant pas le casser.

La cloche sonne, brisant notre contact visuel.

Histoire en première heure. Génial, une nouvelle heure à devoir supporter le flirte de Mike.

Je marche près de Rosalie en frôlant son épaule pour bien lui montrer que je n'ai plus peur.

La journée se passe exactement comme la veille et avant que je m'en rendes compte la fin de la journée était arrivée.

Je me dirige vers ma voiture en espèrent que les gens arrêtes de me regarder et reviennent à regarder leur propre vie à la place de la mienne.

« Bella, est-ce que nous pouvons te parler ? »Je me tourne et vois Alice et Jasper.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »Leur dis-je confuse. Je ne peux pas leur refuser, ils me m'ont rien fait.

« Merci, »dit Alice, son regard est sincère, surpris et remplie d'espoir.

Nous allons à la lisière de la forêt, hors de porter du bruyant parking.

« Tout d'abord, Alice et moi voulions te donner des excuse sur la façon dont Edward et ses amis t'ont traité et nous espérons que tu nous pardonnes de ne pas être intervenu. Nous avions eu peur que si nous t'aidions, ont nous auraient fait la même chose qu'à toi. Nous sommes vraiment désolées, nous ne voulions pas te faire de mal. »Dit Jasper et Alice acquise.

« Merci, vous êtes pardonné, mais pour quoi, je ne sais pas. »Leur dis-je et leur visage s'égaie.

« Donc on se demandait est-ce qu'on pourrait être amies et venir avec toi au déjeuner ? »Demande Alice. « Ce n'est pas pour la popularité parce que tu sembles être bien populaire, mais nous voulons être tes amies parce que tu sembles vraiment être une personne vraiment cool et nous aimerions te connaître. »Elle commence à babiller toute exciter.

« D'accord Alice, je serais vraiment contente que nous puissiez nous connaître, on se voit demain, OK ? »Demandais-je en interrompant Alice.

Ils acquiesces tous les deux et je leur donne une accolade et guise de au revoir.

Je rentre en pensant à Jasper et Alice et à l'amour qu'ils partagent. Au moins quelque chose de bien est arrivé aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Il était bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. =)**

**Revieuws please. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


End file.
